Starswirl der Bärtige
Starswirl der Bärtige ist ein Einhorn und ein Held Equestrias. Er gilt als der größte Magier seiner Zeit. Das erste mal erwähnt wurde er in Lunas Verwandlung. Seinen ersten richtigen Auftritt hat Starswirl aber erst in Das Schattenpony - Teil 1. Persönliches Starswirl war der mächtigste Magier seiner Epoche und zeichnet sich durch große Erfahrung aus. Gelegentlich zeigt er sich sehr engstirnig und ein wenig arrogant, ist dabei aber nicht vollkommen uneinsichtig und durchaus bereit, die Ideen anderer Ponys zu akzeptieren und auf sie einzugehen. Durch Starswirls sehr spätes Auftreten in der Comic-Serie "Legends of Magic" kommt es bezüglich seiner Persönlichkeit zu einigen Widersprüchen. Manchmal wird er als großer Weiser dargestellt, manchmal als Exzentriker. Erscheinung: Bis zu Starswirls Auftritt in Legends of Magic Issue #1 variierte sein Aussehen in den Darstellungen stetig. Während sein Fell in Twilights Königreich, Teil 1 weiß bis hellgrau ist, zeigt es in Rainbow Rocks ein sattes Blau. Auch die Darstellung von Bart und Horn ändert sich immer wieder. Bei seiner Kleidung hingegen sind sich alle Darstellungen einig: Starswirl trägt als klassischer Zauberer Hut und Umhang. Diese sind stets in einem satten Dunkelblau gehalten und mit Sternen und Glöckchen verziert. Geschichte TV & Film Staffel 2 In Lunas Verwandlung verkleidet sich Twilight als Starswirl und ist unglücklich darüber, dass außer Prinzessin Luna niemand aus ihrer kreativen Kostümierung schlau wird. Twilight erwähnt nebenbei, dass Starswirl ein großer Magier war und den Animorphischen Zauber erfand. Staffel 3 In Prinzessin Twilight schickt Prinzessin Celestia Twilight ein altes Zauberbuch aus Starswirls Besitz zu, in dem ein unvollendeter Zauber steht. Als Twilight diesen Zauber vollkommen ahnungslos ausspricht und sich noch über den fehlenden Reim wundert, vertauscht sie aus Versehen die Schicksale und die Schönheitsflecken ihrer Freunde, wodurch sie ein großes Chaos anrichtet. Staffel 4 In Drei ist Einer zu viel hüllt sich Twilight abermals in ihr Starswirl-Kostüm und geht mit Cadance auf die "Starswirl der Bärtige"-Wanderausstellung, die gerade in Ponyville gastiert. In Twilights Königreich Teil 1 bericht Prinzessin Celestia, wie einst Tirek und sein Bruder Scorpan nach Equestria kamen, um die Magie des Landes zu stehlen. Allerdings gefiel es Scorpan bei den Ponys und er freundete sich mit Starswirl an. Hierbei muss erwähnt werden, dass Starswirl an dieser Stelle nicht namentlich genannt, sondern bloß von einem jungen Magier gesprochen wird. Die begleitende Darstellung jedoch zeigt eindeutig Starswirl in seiner typischen Zaubererkluft. Diese Freundschaft brachte Scorpan dazu, seinen Plan, die Magie zu stehlen, aufzugeben. Rainbow Rocks ]] In ''Rainbow Rocks liest Twilight in einem Buch, wie es Starswirl einst gelang, Equestria vor den Sirenen zu retten, indem er sie in eine andere Welt schickte, in der ihre Magie wirkungslos ist. Staffel 5 In Ein Freundschaftsfeuer-Fest für Starlight betont Twilight - ganz die glühende Verehrerin - abermals, dass Starswirl der beste und mächtigste aller Magier gewesen sei, während sie das Freundschaftsfeuermärchen erzählt. Staffel 7 In Das Schattenpony – Teil 1 kündet ein altes Buch davon, dass die besten Elemente Tugend und Licht verbreiten können. Es gibt Helden, die sie alle repräsentieren. Kraft, Mut, Heilung, Schönheit, Hoffnung und Zauberkraft. Diese Helden von Equestria wurden einst von einem weiteren Pony vereint. Durch sie sollte das Licht dieser mächtigen Ideale erhalten und verbreitet werden. Aber schon bald mussten die Helden erkennen, dass das Pony, welches sie vereinte, diese Macht nur für sich selbst wollte. Es wandte sich der Dunkelheit zu und wurde das Pony der Schatten, erfüllt von dem Ziel, das Licht der Helden auszulöschen und der Welt die Hoffnung zu rauben. Um es aufzuhalten, mussten die Helden schwere Opfer bringen. Jedoch pflanzte jeder der Helden einen Samen, in der Hoffnung, dass daraus eine Kraft werde, die sich für immer der Dunkelheit entgegenstellen könne. Dann aber mussten die Helden dem Feind mit dem einzigen Plan, den sie hatten, entgegentreten, hoffend, dass dieser ausreichen möge. Hier bricht das Tagebuch Starswirls des Bärtigen ab, aus dem Sunburst den königlichen Schwestern und den Mane 6 vorgelesen hat. Die Ponys beschliessen, das Rätsel um das Verschwinden der Helden zu lüften. Ein erster Hinweis führt sie zum alten Tempel von Ponhenge, den sie daraufhin aufsuchen. Im Laufe der Jahrhunderte aber wurde die alte Stätte überwuchert und kein Hinweis scheint zu finden zu sein, was Twilight sehr enttäuscht, die auf die Lösung des Rätsels gehofft hat. Resigniert legt sie Starswirls Tagebuch an den Fuß einer Säule, die plötzlich zu leichten beginnt. Durchschimmernd erscheint Starswirl der Bärtige, selbst ein fernes Echo, der vom Schicksal und dem großen Opfer berichtet, das die Helden Rockhoof, Hazemane, Flash Magnus, Mage Meadowbrook und Somnambula gebracht haben. Die Freunde werde Zeugen, wie Starswirl das Pony der Schatten nach Ponhenge beschwört, wovon der Unhold sich unbeindruckt zeigt. Er versucht, die Helden zu besiegen und das Land in Dunkelheit zu tauchen, dend durch Ponhenge wird er gestärkt und für die Helden unbesiegbar. Diese jedoch haben einen anderen Plan. Starswirl verbindet die Artefakte der Helden auf magische Weise, denn sie wollen das Pony der Schatten verbannen und für immer im Limbus einsperren. Der Zauber gelang und von den Helden blieben nur die Artefakte in Equestria, denn durch den mächtigen Zauber wurden auch sie in den Limbus gerissen. Sunburst erklärt sich das Geschehene damit, dass mächtige Magie an einem Ort haften bleibt. Durch das Buch wurde sie ausgelöst und sie konnten sehen, was damals geschah. Durch diese "Aufzeichnung" wurde ihnen klar, dass die Helden verschwanden, weil sie sich für Equestia geopfert hatten. Etwas Später hat Twilight Starswirls Zauber entschlüsselt und verstanden, dass die Helden sich im Limbus befinden, einer Zwischendimension, in der die Zeit stillsteht. Dadurch keimt in ihr die Hoffnung, die Helden unverändert in die Welt zurückholen zu können. Nachdem bei Ponhenge die Vorbereitungen getroffen wurden, wirken Twilight, Starlight und Sunburst den Zauber. Tatsächlich öffnet sich das Portal zum Limbus und die Helden erscheinen hoch in der Luft, gemeinsam mit den Teilen Ponhenges, die damals mitgerissen wurden. Die Freunde können die verwirrten Helden vor den herabstürzenden Trümmern retten. Als Starswirl zu sich kommt und begreift, was geschehen ist, reagiert er entsetzt, denn mit den Helden wurde auch das Pony der Schatten zurück in die Welt geholt. In Das Schattenpony – Teil 2 ist es den Mane 6 gelungen, die Helden Equestrias aus dem Limbus zu befreien. Allerdings haben sie dabei auch deren schlimmsten Feind, das Pony der Schatten, befreit. Starswirl der Bärtige, Anführer der Helden, verlangt von Twilight, dass sie sie alle sofort in den Limbus zurückschickt. Twilight verfügt jedoch nicht über die dazu nötigen Kenntnisse. Sunburst sucht schon fieberhaft in Starswirls Tagebuch, mit dessen Hilfe sie die Helden aus dem Limbus holten, nach dem Zauber. Das Buch hat jedoch kein Inhaltsverzeichnis. Bevor er ihn findet, zerstört das Pony der Schatten sowohl das Buch als auch Ponhenge, ohne dessen Macht kein Verbannungszauber gewirkt werden kann. Nun versucht der Unhold, Starswirl auszulöschen, doch können Twilight und Starlight dies gemeinsam verhindern. Angesichts seines geschwächten Zustandes und der Überzahl der Helden zieht sich das Pony der Schatten zurück. Als sich die Lage etwas beruhigt hat, erfahren die Helden Equestrias von den Mane 6, dass sie über tausend Jahre verschwunden waren. Starswirls freut es, dass sein Zauber funktioniert hat, bevor jemand (Twilight) eingegriffen hat, und tausend Jahre Frieden in der Welt war. Dabei ahnt Starswirl aber nichts von den Konflikten mit Nightmare Moon, Discord, Sombra, Chrysalis, Tirek und Starlight, die Pinkie Pie nur allzu gerne aufzählt. Jetzt wollen sich die Helden der erneuten Rettung der Welt widmen, doch dazu müssen sie den Unhold zunächst finden, wobei Twilights Karte helfen soll. In Twilights Schloss erkennt Starswirl, dass das Gebäude selbst und die Karte aus dem Samen gewachsen sind, den die Helden vor über tausend Jahren pflanzten und beschwört ein Bild vom Baum der Harmonie auf den Tisch. Auf Sunbursts Nachfrage erklärt Somnambula, dass jeder der Helden einen Kristallsamen, erfüllt von der eigenen Magie, einpflanzte, in der Hoffnung, er würde zu einer Macht des Guten heranwachsen. Hazemane führt weiter aus, dass die Helden etwas hinterlassen wollten, das Equestria in ihrer Abwesenheit schützen sollte, sie aber nie gedacht hätten, dass ihr Geschenk so mächtig werden würde. Daraus zieht Applejack den Schluss, dass die Elemente der Harmonie von den Helden kamen. Als die nicht wissen, wovon Applejack spricht, erzählt Pinkie, dass damit die Kristalle am Baum der Harmonie gemeint seien, die die Mane 6 repräsentieren. *Lachen = Pinkie Pie *Ehrlichkeit = Applejack *Großzügigkeit = Rarity *Treue = Rainbow Dash *Freundlichkeit = Fluttershy *Magie = Twilight Sprtakle Somnambula begreift, dass es Abbilder ihrer eigenen Elemente sind. *Hoffnung = Somnambula *Kraft = Rockhoof *Schönheit = Hazemane *Mut = Flash Magnus *Heilung = Mage Meadowbrook *Zauberkraft = Starswirl der Bärtige Mage hielt es nicht für möglich, dass der kleine Samen der Helden Equestria so viel gute Energie verleihen würde. Sie ist glücklich, dass ihr Vermächtnis auf so fähige Ponys übertragen wurde. Für Starswirl bedeut es aber auch, dass sie nun nicht mehr Ponhenge brauchen, um ihren Feind verbannen zu können. Er plant, die Energie aus dem Baum der Harmonie zu beziehen. Twilight wirft ein, dass ein Verbannungszauber viel Energie verbraucht, und sie die Elemente folglich opfern müssten. Das würde aber bedeuten, dass sie verschwinden würden. Ohne sie kann aber der Baum der Harmonie nicht überleben und wenn er fiele, würde Equestria darunter leiden. Dem hält Starswirl aber entgegen, dass, sollte das Pony der Schatten gewinnen, das Land untergehen würde. Leider hat Twilight keine bessere Idee. Daraufhin markiert Starswirl einige Orte auf der Karte, die sich durch Dunkelheit auszeichnen und an denen ihr Feind seine Energie bündeln kann. Starswirl will einen Zauber vorbereiten, mit dem sie ihm begegnen können. Zunächst müssen sie ihn jedoch aufspüren. Nach einer ergebnislosen Suche halten die Ponys eine neue Besprechung ab. Die gute Nachricht ist, dass, da es in Equestria viel weniger Dunkelheit gibt, das Pony der Schatten nicht zu alter Stärke finden kann. Die schlechte Nachricht ist, dass sie nicht wissen, wo genau sich der Widersacher verbirgt. Hinzukommt, dass die Helden sich nach wie vor gemeinsam mit den Feind in den Limbus versetzen müssten. Twilight stößt hinzu und meint, dass es möglich wäre, den Feind alleine in den Limbus zu schicken, allerdings hat sie den Zauber noch nicht gänzlich ausgearbeitet. Doch Staswirl will sich ihre Arbeit nicht mal ansehen, da er das Ganze für halbgar hält. Dies ist ein schwerer Schlag für Twilight, doch ihre Freunde nehmen sie in Schutz und geben Starswirl zu verstehen, dass Twilight eine große Magierin ist, die immerhin ihre Flügel dadurch verdient hat, einen seiner Zauber zu vollenden (Siehe: Prinzessin Twilight). Als auch noch Mage meint, dass der Zauber funktionieren könnte, wirft Starswirl doch einen Blick darauf. Leider weiß man immer noch nicht, wo sich das Pony der Schatten aufhält. In diesem Augenblick meldet sich die Karte und beruft die Mane 6 zu einem entlegenen Ort, Schatten-Heiligen. Applejack dämmert, dass sie dort Verwandte hat. Dazu merkt Sunburst an, dass die Höhlen dort schon lange verlassen sind. Rartiy erinnert sich daran, dass das letzte mal, als die Karte sie alle gemeinsam an einen Ort schickte, dieser Ort Starlights Städtchen war. (Siehe: Die Landkarte Teil 1 & Teil 2) Rainbow schlussfolgert, dass sie dort demnach einen ernstzunehmenden Schurken finden werden. Starswirl vermutet, dass der Baum der Harmonie das Licht Equrstrias schützen möchte, weshalb sie diesen Ort aufsuchen wollen. Starlight äußert die Frage, ob eine Verbannung noch nötig sei und man nicht inzwischen mit dem Pony der Schatten reden könne. Aber Starswirl meint, dass sie ihre Heimat kaum mit einem Gespräch retten können, schließlich war das Pony der Schatten damals nicht an Versöhnung interessiert. Er beharrt auf seiner Überzeugung: „Einmal Schurke immer Schurke.“ Starlight jedoch denkt weiterhin, dass der große Zauberer es falsch angeht. Die Karte zeige schließlich auch sonst immer Freundschaftsprobleme an, daher will Starlight nachforschen. Nachdem sie von den anderen Helden die Geschichte von Stygian, dem einstigen Freund der Helden und jetzigem Pony der Schatten erfahren hat, will Starlight mit Starswirl über Stygian reden. Der Zauberer meint, dass dieser sich damals aus Neid der Dunkelheit zuwandte. Er wollte mehr Macht und das führte Stygian auf einen Weg ohne Wierderkehr. Aber Starlight weiß aber aus eigenen Erfahrung, dass das nicht immer so ist. (Siehe: Das Schönheitsflecken-Duell – Teil 2) Als die Karte die Mane 6 in ihr Dorf schickte, ging es um ein Freundschaftsproblem, vielleicht ginge es diesmal auch um eines. Doch Starswirl bleibt dabei, dass man mit einem Pony wie Stygian, der alles Gute auf der Welt vernichten will, nicht befreundet sein kann und geht. Etwas später stehen die Ponys vor dem Baum der Harmonie und entnehmen die Elemente. Um den Effekt zu verstärken, wollen die Ponys ihre Magie Paarweise einsetzen, je eine der Mane 6 und einer der Helden gemeinsam. Starlight hofft, dass Twilight weiß, was sie da tut. In Schatten-Heiligen eingetroffen, finden die Ponys eine trostlose, verlassene Gegend vor, die das Pony der Schatten für seine Zwecke verändert hat. Der Feind erwartet sie bereits. Als die Ponys um einen alten Brunnen herum stehen, stürzt der Boden ein. Die Ponys finden sich in einem antiken Tempel wieder, den das Schatten Pony den Brunnen der Schatten nennt. Der Unhold erzählt, dass er diesen Ort entdeckte, nachdem sich die Helden von ihm abwandten. Die Dunkelheit dort erzählte ihm von einer unvorstellbaren Macht und er hörte zu. Stygian und der Schatten vereinten sich und schon bald solle es im ganzen Land so düster aussehen wie im Brunnen. Dann würden alle Ponys die gleiche Verzweiflung spüren, die ihn damals ergriff. Starswirl hält ihm entgegen, dass die Helden damals taten, was sie tun mussten. Er hat versucht, ihre Mächte für sich selbst zu nutzen. Das Schattenpony meint aber, dass die Helden selbstsüchtig waren, und dafür sollen sie büßen. Bei dieser Gelegenheit will Starlight von Twilight wissen, ob sie die Lage immer noch nicht für ein Freundschaftsproblem hielte. Auf Starswirls Signal öffnen die Ponys das Portal zum Limbus und stoßen es zum Teil durch. Es fehlt nur noch Twilight, doch als sie die Macht des Zaubers entfesseln will, entdeckt sie ein Pony, das im Schatten steckt, und springt hinein. Im inneren des Schatten Ponys trifft Twilight Stygian und redet mit ihm. Er stellt klar, dass er nicht die Magie dir Helden wollte, sondern ihren Respekt. Er war es, der sie vereinte und alles über die Monster las, denen sie sich stellten. Aber er besaß weder Magie noch Kraft, also hat ihn nie jemand bemerkt. Er ging nach Ponhenge, um ihre Artefakte zu doppeln. So wollte er selbst ein Held werden und im Kampf an der Seite seiner Freunde stehen. Seine Worte werden auch von den Ponys außerhalb des Schattens gehört und den Helden wird klar, dass sie einen Fehler gemacht haben. Stygian erzählt weiter, dass er ihre Macht nicht stehlen wollte. Aber anstatt ihn helfen zu lassen, verbannten seine Freunde Stygian. Dafür hat ihn die Dunkelheit aufgenommen und stärker als sie gemacht. Jetzt will Stygian sie mit allen Mitteln beschützen. Mit diesen Worten fängt Stygian an, sich wieder mit der Dunkelheit zu verbinden. Twilight versucht, Stygian zu erklären, dass das alles ein Missverständnis ist. Hätten die Helden gewusst, was er fühlte, hätten sie ihn nie verbannt. Die Schatten sind nicht sein wahres Ich und sie will ihm helfen, wieder er selbst zu werden. Allerdings bezweifelt Stygian, dass Twilight die Macht hat, ihm zu helfen. In diesem Moment stößt Satrlight dazu, die versichert, dass Twilight es kann. Starlight erzählt, dass sie nicht anders als Stygian war, und Twilight ihr half. Wenn ein Pony in Equestria eine Freundschaft retten kann, dann Twilight. Stygian würde ihr gerne Glauben schenken, doch greift die Dunkelheit nach ihm und stößt die zwei weg. Twilight packt Stygian mit Magie und versucht, ihn aus dem Pony der Schatten zu ziehen. Sie versucht auch, Stiygian zu verstehen zu geben, dass er die Schatten nicht braucht und Rache nicht das ist, was er will, sondern Freundschaft. Inzwischen ist auch Starlight aus dem Schatten gekommen und hilft Twilight beim Ziehen. Twilight erklärt den anderen, dass die Schatten Stygian nicht gehen lassen wollen. Er will hinaus, aber schafft es nicht alleine. Sofort packen alle Stygian über ihre Elemente mit Magie und ziehen ihn mit vereinten Kräften aus dem Pony der Schatten, das nun alleine in den Limbus gezogen wird. Erleichtert, dass alles überstanden ist, klettern die Ponys aus dem Brunnen der Schatten. Plötzlich fällt Rarity auf, dass die Elemente der Harmonie nicht wie befürchtet verschwunden sind. Fluttershy denkt, dass es daran liegt, dass sie damit etwas Positives getan haben. Unterdessen hilft Starswirl Stygian aus dem Brunnen. Er entschuldigt sich dafür, dass sein Stolz ihn vor so langer Zeit geblendet hat. Er bedankt sich auch bei Twilight für die Hilfe, den Fehler zu erkennen. Starswirl sieht ein, dass er wohl der Magie der Freundschaft nicht vertraut hat und auch, dass ein Gespräch Equestria retten kann. Wenig später in Canterlot gibt es ein freudiges Wiedersehen zwischen Starswirl und den königlichen Schwestern, seinen einstigen Schützlingen. Celestia fragt, ob er wieder Magie unterrichten wolle. Sie und Luna haben viele schöne Erinnerungen daran. Er sollte aber besser nicht nach den Aufsätzen fragen, die sie vor seinem Verschwinden schreiben sollten. Starswirl will sich aber lieber erst das heutige Equestria ansehen, ehe er sich irgendwo niederlässt. Auch die anderen Helden wollen sehen, was aus ihren Heimaten wurde. Celestia freut sich schon auf das nächste Treffen und bittet die Helden, ihre Erfahrungen mit der nächsten Generation zu teilen. Dem kommt Starswirl gerne nach, doch was Weisheit betrifft, solle sich Celestia an Twilight wenden, denn sie hat ihn gelehrt, dass die Magie der Freundschaft die größten Kräfte besitzt. Staffel 8 In Die Freundschaftsuniversität schreibt Starswirl der Bärtig Twilight eine Postkarte. Er ist ihr zu tiefst dankbar das sie ihm die Kraft der Freundschaft gezeigt hat. Man könnte meinen das es nach eintausend Jahren für ihn nichts mehr zu lernen gibt. Doch selbst jemand der so alt ist wie Starswirl kann immer noch überrascht werden was es noch alles zu lernen gibt. Er hofft das sich Twilight an den Postkarten freut und das sie sich bald wieder sehen werden. Aber Starswirl weiß noch nicht wann er seine Reisen beendet. Auf diesen Reisen half Starswirl Rare Find auf einen Berggipfel. Machte mit Baumliebchen eine Fluss fahrt, wobei er sie beide vor einem Wasserfall rettete und malte in Seaward Shoals Bilder von Booten. Vielleicht nicht ganz so gut wie der andere Künstler, aber schon vorzeigbar. Zwischenzeitlich erfahren Rarity und Twilight das eine Freundschaftsuniversität in Las Pegasus aufgemacht hat. Als sie dies näher untersuchen finden sie raus das Flim und Flam dahinter stecken und sogar mit Anerkennung des BVE ausgesprochen von Kanzler Neighsay persönlich der gerade die Uni besichtigt. Doch das alles überzeugt Twilight nicht. Da möchte Flim was was sie den überzeugen würde. Antwort: Die Meinung eines respektablen Ponys, vielleicht. Damit kann Flim dienen und macht die Tür zu einem Klassen zimmer auf in dem kein anderer als Starswirl der Bärtige an Arbeitsblättern sitzt. Twilight kann nicht glauben das gerade er hier ist um Freundschaft zu studieren. Rarity denkt das sie es hier mit dem verkleideten Flam zu tun haben und versucht ihm den falschen Bart abzureißen. In dem Moment kommt Flam rein und Rarity merkt dem echten Starswirl vor sich zu haben. Nightsay hatte auch schon von der Rückkehr Starswirls gehört, es aber bisher nicht geglaubt. Und wen ein Pony von seiner Stellung hier studiert meint Nighsay sich nicht weiter umsehen zu müssen. Sogleich spricht er der Freundschaftsuniversität die vollständige und uneingeschränkte BVE-Anerkennung aus. Twilight versteht einfach nicht wieso Starswirl hier lernt und nicht an ihrer Schule. Starswirl erzählt das seine Reisen ihn nach Las Pegasus führten, nicht wegen dieser Schule, aber Flim und Flam überzeugten ihn sie auszuprobieren. Nut hat Twilight gute Gründen den beiden nicht zu trauen. Sie wollten die Apples von ihrer Farm vertreiben, haben falsche Heiltränke verkauft und leiten ein Hotel in Las Pegasus. (Siehe: Apfelsaft für alle Ponys, Der magische Flim-Flam-Wundertrank und Viva Las Pegasus) Zu dem Hotel merkt Flam allerdings an das dies ein ehrliches Unternehmen ist. Starswirl erklärt das er tausend Jahre damit zugebracht hat schlecht über ein böses Pony zu denken. Dank Twilights Hilfe erkannte auch das gute in ihm. Was auch immer Flim und Flam getan haben, mit dieser Uni wollen sie zeigen das sie sich zum besseren verändern. Twilight würde das nur zu gerne glauben. Starswirl fragt was den so unglaubwürdig daran ist eine Freundschaftshochschule zu grünend. Immerhin nehmen die Brüder nicht mal Geld für den Unterricht. Twilight bleibt dabei, sie kann zwar nicht sagen was genau. ist sich aber sicher das Flim und Flam etwas planen. Bis sie weis was, bittet sie Starswirl besser an ihre Schule zu kommen. Doch in dieser Bitte sieht Neighsay Twilights Angst vor Konkurrenz und vermutet das das schlechte Verhalten der Kreaturen an ihrer Schule ansteckend. Weshalb er jetzt lieber geht bevor er sich noch ansteckt. Starswirl versichert Twilight bald ihre Schule zu besuchen, aber fürs erste hält er es für das Besten wen Twilight dorthin zurückkehrt. Doch so schnell geben Rarity und Twilight nicht auf. Sie verkleiden sich um verdeckt zu ermitteln. So schleicht Twilight sich in Flim und Flams Büro um nach beweisen zu suchen. Doch sie finden keine und noch Schlimmer sie wird von Flim und Flam erwischt, die ein Foto von ihr machen. Da kommt Starswirl rein, der gerade mit einem Stapel Freundschaftslektionen durch ist und sich nun wundert was Twilight hier macht. Flun und Flam erzählen ihm das sie Twilight in Verkleidung beim herumschnüffeln in ihrem Büro erwischt haben. Der Neid soll sie dazu getrieben haben. Twilight erklärt sich das Flim und Flam irgendwas geplant haben und sie nur raus finden will was. Doch das einzige Pony das wohl was geplant hat sieht Starswirl auf dem Foto. Was nicht die Prinzessin ist die er kennt. Von ihr enttäuscht geht Starswirl. Als sie alleine sind machen Flim und Flam Twilight eine Vorschlag. Wen sie die ganze Betrugsaufdeckungs-Geschichte vergisst werden sie das Foto vernichten und sie nicht ruinieren. Da sie keine andere Wahl hat willigt Twilight ein. Zwischenzeitlich gelingt es Rarity Twilight wieder auszurichten und hinter die Masche der Brüder zu kommen. Der Unterricht selbst kostet nichts aber für die Arbeitsblätter die die Studenten brauchen muss man bezahlen, wofür manche sogar ihr letztes Hemd geben. Nun ist Twilight ihr Ruf egal und sie kann Flim und Flam in ihrem Geheimzimmer stellen, wo sie das Geld und Pläne für den Ausbau ihrer Hotels aufheben. Schnell wollen Flim und Flam verschwinden jedoch stellt sich ihnen Rarity in den Weg die noch ein anderes Pony dabei hat das sich anhören soll was die Brüder zu sagen haben, Starswirl den Bärtigen. Als die Brüder sich erklären wollen führt Starswirl ihre Worte weiter mit „Den Schülern das Geld zurückzugeben das sie gestohlen haben und die ihre Schule zu schließen.“ Flim und Flam erkenne dass das Spiel aus ist. Kurz darauf geben Flim und Flam das Geld unter Aufsicht von Starswirl, Twilight und Rarity zurück. Starswirl meint das er immer noch von Twilight lernen kann. Den es ist eine wertvolle Lektion für die Wahrheit einzustehen. Hätte er das nur auch schon gewusst. Inzwischen stellt sich den Schülern die Frage wo sie was über Freundschaft lernen können. Da kann Starswirl eine recht angesehene Einrichtung empfehlen. Sie liegt allerdings nicht in Las Pegasus, Aber er ist sich sicher das die Schulleiterin dort sie alle aufnehmen wird. Dem stimmt Twilight zu. Staffel 9 In Der Anfang vom Ende – Teil 2 hat Sombra den Baum der Harmonie zerstört und die Einwohner von Ponyville versklavt. Die Mane 6 können ihm jedoch nicht folge da ohne den Baum der Everfree Forest außer Kontrolle gerät und droht Ponyville zu zerstören. Bewaffnet mit Gartenwerkzeugen versuchen die Mane 6 den Wald zurückzuschlagen doch sie werden überwältigt. In letzter Sekunde tauchen Celestia und Luna auf, die die Ranken zurück drängen. Applejack, die weiß das sie alles auch alleine hinbekommen, war noch nie so Froh sie zu sehen. In diesem Moment zaubert sich Starswirl der Bärtige hinzu der meint das kein Pony eine solche Sache alleine lösen sollte. Starswirl weiß schon das der Baum der Harmonie zerstört wurde und hat die Prinzessinnen gerufen. Er konnte spüren was passierte, es war als wäre ein Teil seines Wesens einfach verschwunden. Twilight weis was er meint und es tut ihr Leid. Was es aber nicht muss, den Starswirl hat genug Magie um den Everfree Forest im Zaum zu halten. Den bis er mit den Säulen den Baum Pflanzte hat er den Wald unter Kontrolle gehalten. Mit den Hilfe der Prinzessinnen kann Starswirl die Ranken zurückdrängen. Bei der Gelgenheit setzte Twilight sie in Bilde das Sombra zurück ist. Celestia schickt die Mane 6 Equestria zu verteidigen während sie sich mit den anderen um den Wald kümmert. Mit einem Anstoß von Discord, können die Mane 6 die Magie der Freundschaft entfesseln. Die Sombra zurück in die Dunkelheit schickt und Equestria von seinem Einfluss befreit. In Das Geschwisteroberhaupt werden die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen von Schloss Canterlot verstärkt. Unter anderem sorgt Starswirl mit antimagischen Scherben von Chrysalis Thron dafür das keinen Kreatur sich ins Schloss zaubern kann. In Das Ende vom Ende – Teil 1 haben sich die Schurken Chrysalis, Cozy Glow und Tirek Grogars Magie unter den Nagel gerissen und sich aufgemacht Equestria zu erobern. Twilight bittet die Helden um Hilfe. Sie beziehen gerade Posten im Umland Canterlots als sie auf Tirek treffen. Starswirl greift ihn sofort an, doch macht Grogars Magie Tirek unempfindlich dagegen. Mit Leichtigkeit kann er sie überwältigen und ihnen ihre Magie rauben. Nun marschiert er weiter nach Canterlot. In Das Ende vom Ende – Teil 2 haben die Schurken ihre Gefangenen in den Höhlen unter Schloss Canterlot gesperrt. Cozy würde sie am liebsten gleich vernichten, doch Chrysalis will erst den Anderen in Equestria zeigen das sie ihre Helden gebrochen haben und sich mit ihnen noch amüsieren. Tirek ist gegen den letzten Teil, den sie müssen erst noch Twilight fangen, so lange sie da draußen ist, ist sie gefährlich. Da macht sich Chrysalis keinen Kopf, Sie haben Twilights Freunde und die können nirgendwo hin. Dank den Magie absorbierenden Überresten von Chrysalis Thron, die nach Canterlot gebracht wurden um die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen zu verstärken (Siehe: Das Geschwisteroberhaupt) haben die Insassen keine Magie zum ausbrechen. Allerdings müssen die Schurken einen Sicherheitsabstand wahren weil die Scherben auch ihre Kräfte aufheben. Aber solange sie darauf achten sind sie die mächtigsten in Equestria, dank Grogars Glocke. Jetzt wollen sich Chrysalis und Tirek Discord widmen der sich als Grogar ausgab. Die Gelegenheit nutzt Cozy um sich die Glocke zu schnappen, Doch Tirek geht dazwischen, Er erinnert sie daran was passiert kann wen sie Discords Chaosmagie für sich einsetzt. Cozy kann sich auch noch erinnern doch jetzt ist in der Glocke auch noch die Alihornmagie von Celestia und Luna mit der sie noch viel mächtiger werden könnte. Schon bricht ein Streit unter den Schurken aus. Triek beendet den Streit und stellt klar das keiner von ihnen die Alihornmagie richtig einsetzen kann, bevor sie nicht wissen wie sie die bescheuerte Chaosmagie richtig nutzen. Können. Discord bietet an es ihnen zu erklären und dann hätten sie Macht über die Realität, aber darum müssen sie erst bitten und seine Freunde verschonen. Chrysalis und Cozy versuchen ihn zum reden zu bringen. Tirek denkt das er lügt und ihnen nichts verrät. Ihm verrät es Discord ganz bestimmt nicht, hat Tirek doch einst ihn angelogen als sie sich letztes mal verbündet haben (Siehe: Twilights Königreich Teil 1 & Teil 2) und nennt ihn einen Trottel. Discord setzt noch einen drauf in dem er behauptet das Tirek Magie nutzt um zu kompensieren das er in tief im inneren angst hat es sei nie genug um seinen Papi König Vorak zufrieden zu stellen. Da geht Tirek der Hut hoch und der Schießt auf Discord, der währt den Zauberschuss mit einem Stein ab, wodurch die Magie zersplittert und lauter Querschläger durch die Höhle schießen. Als der Staub sich legt stehen die Schurken noch und Cozy macht sich über ihn Lustig. Da muss Starlight wieder sprechen. Den einer der Querschläger hat die Scherbe an ihrem Käfig zerstört, nun hat sie wieder Magie, befreit sich und hält die Schurken auf Trab. Applejack will das sie Twilight holt doch entgegnete Starlight das Twiligh bisher immer ihre engsten Freunde gebraucht hat. Starlight erzeugt eine Magiewelle die alle Zellen öffnet. Da wird sie von Chrysalis getroffen, doch schon stehen Celestia und Luna bereit. Celestia will das die Freunde Twilight finden, Sie und ihre Schwester haben zwar ihre Magie verloren aber ganz Hilflos sind sie nicht, sie werden die Schurken solange aufhalten wie sie können und stürzen sich in den Kampf. Rainbow meint noch Schnell zu Discord das sie das eine epische Wiedergutmachung nennt ehe die Freunde türmen. Er ruft ihnen noch nach auf Fluttershy aufzupassen und stellt sich mit den Helden den Schurken in den Weg. Diese können den Gefangenenaufstand niederschlagen und begeben sich zum Entscheidungskampf mit den Mane 6, an dem sich alle Völker Equestrias beteiligen. Dies erinnert Twilight an die wahre Macht der Freundschaft. Die Magie der Freundschaft teleportiet die Helden, die Prinzessinnen, Starlight und zum Schluss sogar Discord an den Ort des Geschehens. Die Elemente der Harmonie haben Twilight gelehrt wie Stark Freundschaft sein kann. Zusammen haben die Freunde die Harmonie der Freundschaft nach Equestria gebracht. Es wird immer viel zu tun sein, sie müssen auch anderen die Magie der Freundschaft lehren. Sie führen ihre Mission nach ihnen Fort. Die Magie der Freundschaft hebt die Helden, die Mane 6 und die Young 6 in die Luft zu Twilight. Jetzt hat Twilight es wirklich verstanden, die Elemente waren nur Symbole. Die wahre Magie hat immer schon hier existiert und je mehr Wesen verstehen wie mächtig Freundschaft ist desto Stärker werden sie sein, zusammen. Die Freundschaft aus Vergangenheit, Gegenwart und Zukunft vereint sich in Twilight, deren entfesselte Kraft die Windigos vertriebt und die Schurken entmachtet. Wodurch diese in ihre ursprünglichen Formen zurückfallen. Chrysalis Wut ist ungebrochen doch mit ihn ihrer Ansprache das sie immer wider kommen werden die Schurken von einem Hausgroßen Cupcake begraben der vom Himmel fällt. Gefolgt von Schokoregen. Da kommen die Prinzessinnen, Starlight und Discord dazu der beteuert nichts damit zu tun zuhaben. Tatsächlich war es Pinkie die sich die Glocke und Discords Magie geschnappt hat. Als Nebenwirkung verwandelt sie sich in ein Riesenpony und fühlt sich als könnte sie den Kosmos in eine Welt aus Zuckerguss verwandeln. Discord nimmt mit Hilfe der Glocke seine Magie doch lieber wieder an sich und gibt auch den Schwestern die ihre Zurück. Nun kann man sich den Schurken widmen die sich gerade unter dem Cupcake vorkämpfen. Celestia weiß keine Strafe die den Schandtaten der Drei gerecht wird, aber Discord fällt eine Ein. Mit vereinten Kräften werden die Schurken von den Prinzessinnen und Discord zu einer Skulptur versteinern so das sie für alle Zeit vereint sind. Discord kann sich nichts Vorstellen was ihnen weniger gefallen würde. Großer Jubel. Celestia erzählt Twilight das als sie sie nach Ponyville schickte sie große Hoffnungen hatte, dann wurde aus ihr die Prinzessin der Freundschaft und Celestia wusste sie hatte richtig gewählt. Aber nie im Leben hätte sie gedacht einmal so Stolz zu sein wie jetzt gerade. Equestria ist bei Twilight auf jeden Fall in den Richtigen Hufen, sie ist bereit. Die Prinzessinnen und Discord verneigen sich vor ihr. Comics thumb|Starswirls Aussehen in den offiziellen Comics von [[IDW Publishing|IDW.|left|150x150px]] In Reflektionen erschafft Starswirl einen Spiegel durch den man in andere Dimensionen reisen kann. Mit Celestia unternimmt er viele reise in andere Welten. Zwischen durch bringt Celestia Starswirl auf die Idee das eine Hydra ein prima Wachtier für den Spiegel abgäbe. Auf einer Spiegelreisen landen die beiden in einem anderen Equestria und dort gleich im Kerker weil Starswirl die Helme der Wachen ulkig nannte. Als Celestia überlegt ob sie sich nicht raus zaubern sollte rät Starswirl ab. Das wäre Unfrieden stiften und das wollen sie nicht. Aber ehe sie sich versehen holt König Sombra persönliche, der in dieser Welt gut ist, sie raus. Zwischen der Prinzessin und dem König funkt es auf an hieb. Als die andere Luna dazustößt ist das Quartet komplett und versteht sich Prima. In der Folgezeit besuchen Celestia und Starswirl das andere Equestria öfter aber dann traten Probleme auf. Celestia fängt an ihr Herzblatt alleine zu Besuchen. Eines Tages überrascht Starswirl Celestia als diese gerade aus dem Spielgel zurückgekehrt ist. Weil sie jetzt eine Erklärung braucht behauptet Celestia das sie Informationen über Hydras sucht weil sich eine im Everfree Forest rumtreiben soll. Starswirl gibt ihr ein Buch zu dem Thema und erwähnt einen Paradoxfaktor über den die beiden mal reden sollten. In diesem Moment realisiert Celestia das sie ihren einzigen Freund, den sie gerade hat, anlügt und verschwindet. Doch später erwischt Starswirl Celestia als sie von einem ihrer Soloausflüge zurück kommt und stellt sie zur rede. Durch das viele Reisen haben sich die beiden Welten angenähert und es kommt zu unerklärlichen Vorkommnissen. Um beide Reiche zu schützen, versiegelt Starswirl das Portal. Von Verzweiflung und Herzschmerz getrieben, flieht Celestia in ihre Privatbibliothek und forscht nach wie das Siegel aufgehoben werden kann. Als Starswirl eine Weile weg muss, nutzt die Prinzessin die gelegen und reist wieder durch den Spiegel. Später unterhalten sich die beiden und Celestia entschuldigt sich für ihre Alleingänge. Starswirl vergibt ihr und will nichts mehr davon hören. Während ihres eignen Abenteuers erwähnt Prinzessin Luna das Starswirl und Pinkie Pie sich sehr ähnliche waren. Im anderen Equestria stelle sich Twilight Starswirl als Alihorn Prinzessin im Kleid vor und kriegt sich nicht mehr ein vor Lachen. In Wie Starswirl zu seinem Hut Kam entdeckt Starswirl den Hut der seiner wird auf dem Kopf eines Landstreicher und nimmt ihn ansich. In Wie Starswirl zu seinem Hut Kam. Die Andere Version dümpelt Starswirl in einer Badewanne übers Meer auf der Suche nach einem sagenhaften Hut. Er wird von einem Wal verschluckt in dessen inneren er eine Hengst trifft der ihn vor die Wahl zwischen zwei Hüten stellt. Starswirl entscheidet sich für seinen Hut. Der Hengst meint das sei eine schlechte Wahl. Starswirl ist andere Meinung und wird aus dem Blasloch des Wals raus geschleudert. In Wie Starswirl zu seinem Hut Kam. Noch eine andere Version der Geschichte liebt ein Baby Starswirl seine „Wilhelm der wunderliche Wundertäter“- Stoffpuppe. Sein älterer Bruder nahm sie ihm Weg worauf hin er einen Magiestand aufmachte um sich Geld für eine neue Puppe zu verdienen. Doch als er endlich genug beisammen hatte musste er feststellen das die Puppe nicht mehr hergestellt wurde und nirgends zu finden war. Jahre Später entdeckte der alte Starswirl eine solche Puppe auf einem Flohmarkt und ein „Wilhelm der wunderliche Wundertäter“- Gruselnachtkostüm. Das Kostüm trug er ab da jeden Tag. Womit er das Cosplay erfand. FEINDschaft ist Magie In FEINDschaft ist Magie Band 3 kamen vor langer Zeit die Sirenen nach Canterlot und stürzten das Publikum mit ihrer Musik ins Chaos. Nur Starswirl bliebt unberührt und merkt wie die Sirenen den Zuschauern Energie absaugten. Der Zauberer erkennt wie gefährlich die Sirenen sind, aber seine Magie ist machtlos gegen ihre Melodien, also versucht er es auch mit Musik und greift zur Leier. Noch am selben Abend will Starswirl beim nächsten Konzert der Sirenen das Publikum zu warnen doch wird er ausgebuht. Aber Starswirl gab nicht auf und es entbrannte der Krieg der Musik. Jeden Abend kämpften Starswirl und die Sirenen ums Gehör der Ponys. Die Kontrahenten gaben alles. Nicht weniger als 23 neue Musikrichtungen wurden erfunden. Aber letztendlich war Starswirl eben ein besserer Magie als Musiker und er musste zu einem letzten verzweifelten Mittel greifen. Eines Abend setzte er das Spiegelportal ein um die Sirenen in eine andere Welt zu verbannen. Da ihre Kräfte Magie benötigten hoffte er es würde Reichen sie in eine Welt eben ohne Magie zu schicken. Trotzdem fühlte er versagt zu haben, da seine Magie eine Qualität fehlte mit der die Sirenen vielleicht hätten rehabilitiert werden können. Dieser Fall wurde zum größten Fehlschlag seines Lebens. Denn auch in der anderen Welt hatten die Sirenen noch eine Hauch Magie. In FEINDschaft ist Magie Band 5 erzählt Chrysalis Twilight wie die Wechselponys entstanden. Vor tausend Jahren viel eine faule Eichel in einen Teich unter einem Friedhof der von dunkler Magie erfüllt war. Sofort wuchs ein verfluchter Baum der anfing sich Insekten und Einhornknochen vom Ufer einzuverleiben. Zufällig gelangte Starswirl der Bärtige an diesen Ort und erkannte sofort das es hier nicht mit rechten Dingen zu ging. Er nagelte ein Warnschild an den Baum und ging. Doch als weg wer, brach der Stamm am Nagel auf und gab die Wechselponys frei. Auftritte Verbindung zu anderen Charakteren Prinzessin Celestia und Prinzessin Luna Gute Freunde Clover die Clevere Eine Schülerin Galerie Trivia *Starswirl ist die sechste Hauptfigur einer MLP-Comicreihe die in der TV-Serie auftritt. *In der Folge Ausgetrickst der TV-Serie Transformers Robots in Disguise taucht ein Starswirl Kostüm auf. Navboxen en:Star Swirl the Bearded it:Star Swirl il Barbuto pl:Star Swirl Brodaty ru:Свирл Бородатый